Diamonds Are Always True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea meets another alien, a bounty hunter to be exact. Request done for newbienovelistRD.


**newbienovelistRD requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Chelsea, Sergeant Williams, Brian Forhowser, and Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Diamonds Are Always True**

Chelsea let out a sigh as she finally finished her homework and put her books away. Because it was a three-day weekend, the teachers had given the students a bit more homework, but Chelsea had been allowed to go home earlier because some bullies at school had set a small fire in her locker. Thankfully, she hadn't had anything in her locker except some extra blank paper, but it still did a bit of damage. As usual, Rachel came to the school after having been called in again and she was so mad Chelsea thought her aunt would use her ghost wail, but as much as Rachel had wanted to do that, she knew she couldn't.

After taking her niece home, the owner of the Grant Mansion had gotten on the phone to talk with Sergeant Williams and Superintendent Brian Forhowser and not only press charges against the school, but also the bullies' parents. Chelsea hated that her aunt had to deal with the bullies and it seemed like the bullies kept coming.

The fourteen year old stood up and decided to try and find one of her uncles. Maybe Ultimate Echo Echo would let her help him mix some songs on a disc. The robotic alien had been mixing sounds on some discs to create a boom box effect along with other instruments and it was really cool to watch him do that. She set out to find him and suddenly tripped, catching herself but then looking to see what she tripped over and saw a trail of sea-green crystals leading to a room. "What are these?" she asked herself as she went to pick one up, but it was sharp. "Ouch!" she gasped softly when it poked her. Deciding to not pick up the crystals for fear that she'd cut her hands, she followed them into the room and looked around.

It looked ordinary, except for the electronic equipment, but that didn't freak her out. Her dad and uncles had the same equipment for missions, but then she saw some kind of boards on the wall that looked like skateboards without wheels. Curious, she went over and carefully took one down to look at it. "Does whoever own this room make skateboards?" she asked herself.

As she knew she wouldn't get an answer right then, she put the board back. "I wonder why these skateboards aren't finished," she said aloud. "Unless someone collects broken-down skateboards."

Suddenly, she felt two arms grab her. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed and squirmed.

"I have you now, intruder," said a robotic like voice.

Chelsea stopped struggling. "Uncle Echo, you scared me," she said with an exasperated sigh and turned to look at him, only to get a start when she saw Ultimate Echo Echo wasn't behind her. It was another monster, but he wore what looked to be a containment suit. He now grabbed her shoulders firmly and she screamed again, struggling, but he was strong. She tried hitting his arms, but it felt like there were rocks underneath the suit and it hurt, making her stop. The monster then grabbed her wrists and pulled her over to a flat table, lifting her up and placing her down on it, pressing a nearby button on a nearby control panel.

Chelsea tried to sit up, but felt something crush down on her a bit hard, forcing her to lie on her back as restraints suddenly locked around her wrists and ankles. Once she was secured, the crushing weight stopped and she tried to squirm, but couldn't move much.

"I don't appreciate intruders," said her captor. "I know just how to handle them, though."

Fear filling her, Chelsea whimpered as her captor came closer and to her confusion, removed her socks as she wasn't wearing any shoes, and lifted her shirt up a little, just enough to expose her stomach. Then, he reached for a box nearby and opened it, pulling out three feathers. Chelsea had a bad feeling about what he was going to do. She started whimpering a bit louder when he came up to her. She couldn't see his face, thanks to the helmet he had on, but the triangular eyepiece she could see in the helmet made her guess that he was scary to look at, but the whole suit made him just as scary.

"Let's see how you fare with this torture," he said as he held the three feathers in his hand and began stroking them over her stomach.

Chelsea began laughing right away as her stomach was her second weakest spot and three feathers tickling her stomach were driving her crazy. "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sounds like you can't take it," said her captor, but he began moving the feathers faster, which made the tickling much worse. The teenager laughed harder, squirming as much as she could, but she couldn't do anything as the monster kept tickling her, moving to her feet and tickling both her feet with the feathers.

At that, Chelsea began to scream a little as it seemed her feet were extremely ticklish suddenly. She had a feeling it was because of the feathers.

Just then, her captor stopped and set down the feathers, grabbing the cuff of her jeans near her right foot and began rolling it up to just a little above her knee, exposing her leg from the knee down. Chelsea was now very scared as he did the same to her left leg and picked up the feathers again.

"No," she whispered with a whimper. "Please."

"You can't beg yourself out of this, intruder," said her captor as he held up the feathers. "However, if I'm satisfied that you have learned a lesson, I might show you some mercy. If not, you will be here forever."

The fourteen year old was now really scared and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a sharp yelp and laughing her hardest when the backs of her knees and her calves were tickled with those feathers. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she couldn't talk much through her laughter.

Suddenly, her captor stopped and she tried to get her breath back, but she was also crying a little in fear that he wasn't going to show her mercy.

"Chelsea, calm down," said her captor and she looked at him in shock and saw the helmet part of his armor and the hand part of his armor fold back to reveal a crystal like face and crystal like hands. She flinched as he reached for her. "Chelsea, it's okay," he said, his voice not as scary.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him.

He gave her a gentle smile and one hand gently reached for the side of her head. She felt his fingers gently run over her ear and her neck and she giggled, quickly bunching up her neck into her shoulder, making him chuckle.

"I know who you are from your father and your little brother," he said as he pressed the same button on the control panel that controlled the restraints. Chelsea felt them release her and she sat up, taking a moment to catch her breath and roll the cuffs of her jeans back from her knees to her feet again. She then felt her captor lift her up in his arms, carrying her out of the room and into her room. "I also overheard you had a rough day at school again."

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, looking down. One crystal hand came up and gently brushed back her hair from her face and lifted her chin up to look at him.

"I guess the tickle torture didn't cheer you up, hmm?" he asked.

He didn't expect her to jump back and scramble back until she was backed up into the wall and looked afraid. "Whoa, easy, Chelsea. I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"So, you tickle intruders and then what?" she asked.

He kneeled by her. "I would never hurt anyone in my family, Chelsea," he said. "And you're one of my nieces, but I know of your past and thought you might feel better after being tickled."

"But you scared me," she said, her voice still fearful.

"That wasn't my intent, kiddo," he said gently. "But I am sorry for that."

She looked at him. "So, you won't hurt me?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Didn't I just say that?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged and suddenly felt him grab her ankles and gently pull her toward him and his hands immediately went for her stomach, tickling her again. She squealed and laughed as he tickled her stomach for a bit before stopping. "Do you need more convincing, little one?" he asked teasingly as he wiggled in fingers at her, ready to tickle her again. "Because I can tickle you for a long time."

She shook her head. "I'm good," she said, doing her best to catch her breath.

"Hmm," her new uncle hummed before grinning and suddenly tickling her underarms, making her giggle again before he lifted her shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage and made her squeal when he blew a raspberry into it. More raspberries to her stomach followed as Chelsea squealed and laughed, trying to escape her uncle, but he didn't let her up until he saw she was getting tired and he stopped, holding her in her lap. She was still for a moment before looking up at him.

"So, you're really my uncle?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes, Chelsea," he said. "My name is Tetrax."

Chelsea cocked her head to the side for a moment. "Uncle Tetrax," she said and then smiled. "I think I remember Aunt Rachel mentioning you once. But why do you have old skateboards in your room?"

Tetrax chuckled in amusement. "Those aren't skateboards, sweetheart," he said. "They're hoverboards."

"Hoverboards?" she asked.

"Similar to a skateboard, only they fly."

He saw her face light up and he chuckled. "I'll teach you," he said.

* * *

Rachel was searching for Chelsea after she got off the phone with the Sergeant and the Superintendent. "Where is she?" she asked herself.

She then heard a frightened yelp from upstairs and quickly raced up the stairs to find Chelsea and Tetrax in the bounty hunter's room and he was helping her to balance on a hoverboard. "Don't look down," he said to her as he let her hold onto his hand for balance. "That's it. Breath calmly and don't lock your knees."

Chelsea tried to calm down, but looked nervous. "I…I don't think I can do it," she said sadly.

"You can," Tetrax said encouragingly. "Close your eyes and imagine you're in the sky and about what you see in the sky."

Trusting her uncle, she did that and began imagining the sky and felt herself relax. She then opened her eyes and pretended she was flying through the air, banking gently right and left. "I've got it!" she said happily.

"Excellent, Chelsea. You'll be a pro before you know it," said the Petrosapien with a smile.

Chelsea suddenly jumped off and tackled him, causing him to stumble back and fall to the floor. "And when I beat you at hoverboard racing, it will be payback for scaring me to death!" she said with a grin.

Tetrax smirked and the next thing Chelsea knew, she was trapped in her uncle's arms as he tickled her again and squirming to get away as Rachel stood by and chuckled at the heartwarming scene.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
